This invention pertains to a vacuum operated insect collection and viewing device. In particular, the arrangement of the invention is designed to make it easy for children and others having an interest to explore their natural curiosity about insects, without touching or killing them and with comparative safety from being bitten or stung by them.
The prior art has many examples of devices which develop a vacuum for the purpose of trapping, collecting and disposing of insects. Insects such as flies, mosquitoes, beetles, spiders have long been considered pests and marked for destruction. Flying insects are considered a particular nuisance, especially when present in the home, dining or food handling establishments. For many years it has been commonplace to use sprays, fly swatters, fly paper, insecticides and various other remedies to deal with unwanted insects.
There are known devices that are operated by a vacuum to capture insects and deposit them in a bag or some other cleanable collection element for later disposal. Such devices normally use an elongated funnel of some sort which is put under a negative pressure, and brought near enough to the insect for the insect to be suctioned into the funnel and then into a bag or other container to be subsequently disposed of at a later time.
While some components of the invention are common to arrangements in the prior art, the purpose of the invention is, in essence, quite distinct from the purpose of the aforementioned prior art devices. The object of the invention is not to kill the insect being captured but rather to afford an opportunity to examine, study and investigate the physical makeup of the insect of interest. In this regard, it has particular utility for those studying insects, and an innate usefulness as a toy or educational device for children who have an natural inclination to capture and observe insects. The invention provides provides just such opportunity to capture insects without harming them. It furthermore provides a means to capture and study insects without touching them and with ease and a high degree of safety from insect bites. Even dangerous stinging insects can be handled and studied using the device with a general avoidance of fear in the process.